Special:Maka y Soul en el país de las pesadillas!
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Maka y Soul han tenido una pelea fuerte, pero Blair se encargara de esto a través de sus sueños. Que pasara cuando compartan el mismo sueño y visiten a distinto mundos de animes? FMA.VK.Kaichou.  SoulxMaka LEAN!


**Soul Eater Special!**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece….(se va a donde el señor rincón y un aura negra se apodera de ella), es de ****Atsushi Okubo**** ( se arrodilla y se inclina ante su dios!)…pero la historia es miaaa! Y no la plageen ok**

**Que me costo hacerla!**

**Miyo-chan te adorroooooo. Esto es para ti ya que me termino la conti del otro fic…**

**Maka: oye oye…y la historia?**

**Yo: Dios que impaciente Maka! Ademas si no fuera por las otras autoras y por mi jamas te le habrias declarado a Soul y viceversa ¬¬ *se gira ofendida y lagrimea un poco***

**Maka:….lo siento mucho…¬¬u**

**Yo: DISCULPADA!* toma de la mano a Maka y sonrien juntas mientras gritan***

**BIEN! Aquí comienza el especial de Soul Eater!**

**Especial:**

**Maka y Soul en el pais de las pesadillas!**

Pov: Narrador.

La chica entro al departamento azotando la puerta enojada. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro el arma detras de la chica.

-Maka que no ha sido nada…-la chica se dio vuelta y lo encaro.

-que no ha sido nada? Si no llego yo, lo mas probable es que ya tuvieses una nueva compañera!- estaba a punto de llorar de rabia , tenia los ojos cristalizados y apretaba con fuerza las manos.

-Maka, no es lo que crees…-Soul intentaba explicarle todo a la chica, pero esta lo interrumpio.

-Sabes que…no necesito explicaciones. HAZ-LO-QUE-TE-PLAZCA.-dijo recalcando cada una de las palabras.-Si querias no ser mas mi compañero, mejor dimelo de frente!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro- eres un idiota! CUALQUIER COMPAÑERO SERIA MEJOR QUE TU!- se fue hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe y se lanzo hacia su cama para luego comenzar a llorar.

El chico se quedo ahí, enfadado y confundido. Pateo el sofa enojado.

-Demonios!-se rasco la cabeza fuertemente- porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi!

Eso habia sido la gota que rebalso el vaso. Se fue hacia su habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta.

Se puso a pensar mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. Recordó lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, cuando Maka se enojo con el.

Suspiro con pesar y se maldijo por haber ido a esa estupida cita con una chica que le había mandado una carta.

" _ettoo…yo…repreguntabasiqueriasermiarma!-el chico no entendió nada de lo que la chica había dicho. La miro esperando a que le repitiera. Había ido solo por cortesía. Un tipo cool como el no dejaba chicas plantadas._

_-que cosa?- la chica trago aire y se le lanzo encima besándolo. La separo rápidamente de el._

_-Te gustaría ser mi compañero?-dijo ya mas calmada. Soul la miro de arriba para abajo. Definitivamente tenía buen cuerpo._

_-Sabes, ya tengo compañera…_

_-no me importa! Deja a Maka por favor!-Dijo desesperadamente. Maka miraba la escena calmada, sabia que Soul no se lo pensaría dos veces. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Soul realmente se lo estaba pensando! _

_-me encantari…-Maka dejo caer su bolso al suelo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho enojada del lugar. Soul, al darse cuenta de eso se fue corriendo detrás de ella…"_

Suspiro otra vez. Maka ni siquiera sabia lo que el le iba a decir a la chica esa, pero ella, impulsiva y gruñona entendió todo de mala manera.

Se acomodo en su cama. No habia nada que hacer por ahora.

Y Lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Blair, quien había escuchado toda la pelea se había quedado en silencio.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que sucedía.

Sonrío macabramente para luego transformarse en humana.

-nya! para arreglar problemas…no hay nada mejor que un buen hechizo! _Pum pum_ _pumpkin pum pumpkin! Jejeje Maka-chan…Soul-kun…que tengan buenos sueños…-_ y se fue del apartamento para trabajar.

Pov: Maka

Rápidamente me quede dormida. Llorar tanto me había dejado agotada. Por que soul tenia que ser tan idiota!

Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio, a el y a sus patéticas hormonas. Lo detesto!

Donde demonios estoy?

Mire hacia todos lados, aunque lo unico que pude ver eran prados y una que otra casa.

Wow, que bonito lugar…

De la nada aparecio Soul a mi lado. Le mire enojada. Aun no lo perdonaba.

-Maka?-pregunto sorprendido…se sobo la cabeza…-estoy delirando…una pelea y ya me he puesto a soñar de nuevo con Maka…-murmuro. Me sonroje de inmediato. De nuevo? Habia oido bien?

-No seas idiota. Este es MI sueño.-insisto, cuando me enojo, no hay quien me pare.

-como va a ser tu sueño si yo se lo que pasa ¬¬

-es mi sueño!-grite s Soul.

-mio.

-no, mio!

-mio.

-no,no y no! Es Mio.

-bien bien como quieras, es Nuestro sueño…-miro hacia otro lado. Vi como se disponía habarme, pero algo no interrumpió. Un chico un poco mas alto que yo, pelo rubio y largo, tomado en una trenza ,de pantalones negros, con una cadena al lado, polera azul marino y una chaqueta roja.

El chico iba con un tipo que vestía una armadura. Dios! No tendrá calor?

-Hey! Hola-salude inmediatamente. El chico me saludo con su mano…METALICA? Soul me seguía de cerca.

-Hola, como están! –valla…no nos conocía y no saludaba tan alegremente.-

-Saben donde estamos?-pregunte al instante. Bueno no es que me interesaran los lugares de mis sueños pero…de donde conocía este lugar?

-pues estamos en Rizenbul…

-Rizenbul? -Pregunte extrañada, mire a Soul- que yo recuerde jamás he venido a este lugar así que no puede estar en mi sueño…

-sueño…?- el chico no comprendía nada-

-hermano…-susurro el chico de la armadura-parece que no son de aquí…- bien dicho, genio ¬¬.

-ED! AL! La cena esta lista! HOY HAY ESTOFADO!- una chica se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Esta bien Winry ya vamos!- el chico nos miro y sonrío. Choco sus palmas y las puso en el piso para luego aparecer en el un mapa- tomen esto, les servirá mucho…-lo mire sorprendida.

-como..como hiciste eso?- pregunto soul igual de sorprendido que yo.

-esto? Esto se llama alquimia…-

-Woooow!-exclamamos anonadados. Sonreí.-Que te parece si luchamos un poco?-el chico sonrío complacido-

-por supuesto..-sus palmas chocaron otra vez y toco su brazo del cual salio una cuchilla.

-Soul…-murmure. Mi compañero asintió y se transformo en arma. Pude apreciar como el chico mira con los ojos abiertos. Deslicé la guadaña por mis manos haciéndola girar hasta ponerme en posición.

El chico corrió hacia mi mientras que las otras cosas también transmutaban. Esquivé unos cuantos ataques y el también los míos. La pelea se había vuelto cansada, apenas podía pararme. Los dos no lanzamos a atacar pero cuando nuestras armas chocaron…un gran destello nos cegó y ya no pude ver mas.

Pov: Soul.

Aparecimos en una preparatoria. El lugar era oscuro. Sentimos unos pasos y nos escondimos rápidamente.

-Zero, necesitas mi sangre…-decía una chica de pelo café y corto, grandes ojos y mediana estatura. Llevaba un uniforme negro con detalles en blanco. A su lado, se encontraba un chico alto que vestía un uniforme igual que el de la chica pero obviamente versión masculina. Tenia el pelo gris y su mirada era fría.

-yuuki, no molestes. No necesito tu sangre- sangre? Oí a Maka suspirar. La mire. Ahora la muy idiota se había enamorado del idiota ese. La mire enojado mientras le hacia unas señas para que nos fuéramos de ese oscuro lugar. Me miro y asintió. Intentamos salir del lugar silenciosamente, hasta que sentí una presión en mi cabeza.

-Quienes son? Y que hacen aquí?- El chico me tenia la cabeza apuntada por una pistola que decía "Bloody Rose".Cubría a su compañera protegiéndola de nosotros. Definitivamente peligroso.

Maka me miro asustada mientras yo me transformaba en arma y ella saltaba de la ventana escapando. Cuando otro resplandor no cegó.

Ahora era de día y estábamos de nuevo en una preparatoria.

Habían chicos corriendo de un lado hacia el otro gritando idioteces y haciendo desorden.

Usaban un uniforme amarillo cuadriculado y camisas blancas desordenadas.

Maka me tomo la mano, se veía asustada. Me sonroje.

De la nada apareció una chica que parecía el mismísimo demonio golpeando a todos los chicos que desordenaban todo.

-Misaki-chan! No los golpees tanto-gritaban unas chicas a su alrededor!

Pero la chica seguía.

Suspire y apreté mi mano. Pero estaba vacía.

Mire hacia todos lados buscando a Maka, pero lo único que vi fue como un chico alto, rubio la acorralaba mientra le hablaba en el cuello, a lo que Maka contestaba sonrojada.

Me fui directo hacia allá sintiendo que se me iba la paciencia. A este lo MATO!

Transforme mi brazo en guadaña. El chico me miro detenidamente.

-eres tu el compañero de esta chica tan linda?- sentí que una vena me iba a explotar.

-si, y ahora te exijo que la sueltes..o te matare…

-pero…porque…ella me dijo que tu no la querías mas de compañera…por que no me la dejas a mi y te buscas otra?

-Jamás! Maka es MI compañera y jamás la cambiaria.

Maka sonrío feliz.

-USSUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- la chica endemoniada miraba con odio a Maka. Es obvio que estaba celosa. El chico sonrío y lo tomo del mentón, para luego besarla.

Maka y yo salimos de ese lugar.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Desperté de golpe.

Mire todo a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi cama. Suspire.

Era mejor pedirle perdón a Maka.

Fui hasta su habitación y me recosté a su lado. Ella también estaba despierta.

-fue lo mismo?-pregunto somnolienta.

-así es. Esto, yo Maka.. quería…disculparme…

-yo también lo siento, Soul. Eres el mejor de los compañeros.

Sonrío y me beso en los labios suavemente. Tarde un poco en responderle, pero al final lo hice.

-te quiero mucho.

-yo también.

Se apoyo en mi pecho y me abrazo dulcemente.

COMO AMABA A ESTA CHICA!

**Well fin de cap!**

**Les gusto? No?**

**Me odian?**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bien, lo animes nombrados aquí son FMA, Vampire Knight y Kaichou Wa Maid- sama. De los cuales ninguno me pertenece T_T**

**Si quieren algún saludo de sus galanes, sea Soul, BS, Kid, Usui o cualquiera me dicen y yo les mando sus Saludos .**

**BIEN ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**X o x o**


End file.
